imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 8
This page is protected until the grand final is uploaded due to speculation. Any info on this page is live and may change without warning. Any edits should be requested on the talk page. On April 25, 2013, a video from CrashBandiSpyro12 was uploaded asking people what game they wanted to see for I'm A Speedrunner 8 with the exclusion of Spyro and Crash given the amount of times it had been chosen for past tournaments. Gex received the most votes (12), followed by Croc (10), and tied by Sonic and Mario (9). The 8th I'm A Speedrunner tournament began on''' June 6th, 2013''' soon after the Round 1 draw video was uploaded instead of the proposed date of July 1st, 2013. It's unknown if sign-up is still open tilll June 15th. Nintendogen64, TheAFH013, and CrystalFissure will be hosting. Special Rules The competitors are required to be able to play at least two out of three Gex titles. To learn more about the general rules, see the pages on Multi-Single Speedrun, Chitching, Randomization, and Void Seeds Seeding for Round 1 was skipped, and the draw was held with no futher waiting. It is unknown as well at the moment, if seeding will be done for this tournament at all or not. Round 1 (Groups) The groups will have 4 competitors in each group competing, with a total of 8 groups (4*8=32). It is confirmed that only top 2 will move on from the group stage, to the knockout rounds, however, it is still unknown how future rounds may be held. Channel Hacked Event is still current; use past-tense when possible On June 19th 2013, and incident occured on the tournament channel, resulting in every speedrun uploaded on the channel by the time, getting removed from the channel. Currently some of the people are trying to re-upload all the speedruns that were deleted. The problem will have no consequences for matches that were already uploaded. DessertMonkeyJK has been keeping a backup of all the videos in case something bad would happen similar to what occured with I'm A Newb Runner. It is unknown who deleted the videos at this time but due to the password for the channel being constantly changed during Round 1, it is assumed someone in the tournament is the culprit. Some have noted that Meckle may be responsible. Group A TheSubpixel '& '''ShoReWol '''have qualified to Round 2 Group B '''Heydavid17 '& '''TheAFH013 have qualified for Round 2 Group C LukeRF44 & DigitalMasterpieces have qualified to Round 2 Group D Nintendogen64 have qualified to Round 2 TheStickKid & Slodgeball can only qualify to Round 2, through a triple threat match, if: *'Slodgeball' defeats Zaydskate Zaydskate will qualify to Round 2 if: *He defeats OR ties with Slodgeball Group E Group E - Triple Threat The following speedrunners "MuddyMaestro, DessertMonkeyJK & LyleBandicoot93" all ended on the same amount of points (12 points), when all the matches were done, resulting in a tie between all 3 players. Only 2 of them will qualify to Round 2, which means that the 2 people who finish the goal first will qualify. The winner of the Triple Threat Match, will be placed as the winner of the group, while the person ending second will end on 2nd place. Group F Ratchet5 '''& '''Rickyman48 have qualified to Round 2 Group G (X) - TheMachineKing orginally withdrew from tournament, but due to a almost successful Round 1, the hosts of the tournament, wishes TheMachineKing to do his final match, considering the fact that he still can qualify, through a triple threat match KingEurope1 '''will qualify to the next round if: *He beats '''Rockgangster2 Group H Group H - Triple Threat The following speedrunners "MrEddy1667ful, CrystalFissure & CrashBandiSpyro12" all ended on the same amount of points (12 points), when all the matches were done, resulting in a tie between all 3 players. Only 2 of them will qualify to Round 2, which means that the 2 people who finish the goal first will qualify. The winner of the Triple Threat Match, will be placed as the winner of the group, while the person ending second will end on 2nd place. Round 2 (Knockout Stage) Round 2 which also will be the knockout stage or the Round of 16, will be held after Round 1 has finished. Round 2 will start after all the matches are done, or the deadline will be passed. Only 16 out of 32 people will qualify to Round 2, which is half the amount of people. The people who qualify is the ones who end in Top 2 in their group. People who place 1st in their groups, will be the seeded ones, which means that group winners will face the runner-ups, from the other groups. *People who finished 1st in the groups, can't face each other in Round 2 *People who finished 2nd in the groups, can't face each other in Round 2 *People who were in the same group, in Round 1, can't face each other in Round 2 Qualified People: (*) - Competitors placed in the "Top 2" field, means the people are qualifed, but can still either end 1st or 2nd in their group Matches (!) - The competitor in question has not been determined from Round 1. This may change later. Category:Tournaments Round 3 & Shaggin' Wagon Round 2 has not finished yet. Check back later. Category:Tournaments Round 4 (Grand Final) The grand final of the Gex tournament will be a race between 5 people, the final game will be Gex 2 Awards Fastest Runner: ThePlatformKing (After 8 Videos Uploaded) The Blue Gem(Slowest Runner): DessertMonkeyJK (Speedrun Against LyleBandicoot93) Biggest Fail: TheStickKid (Speedrun Against Nintendogen64) Most Boring Speedrun: DigitalMasterpieces vs. Playsihull (Round 1) Group Of Death: 'Group E '(LyleBandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK, MuddyMaestro & VideoGameRules645) Most Exciting Speedrun: 'Nintendogen64 vs. TheStickKid '(Round 1) NOTE: These are the nominated awards at the moment. Links IAS8 Draw Category:Tournaments